


There's Nothing Holding Me Back

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Daenerys Targaryen, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lingerie, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Personal Stylist Sansa Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swearing, Tech Guy Jon Snow, daenerys and sansa are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Jon and Sansa have a  misunderstanding.





	There's Nothing Holding Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all,  
> This was written a long ass time ago for Jonsa Smut Week, but it never got edited in time to be posted. I figured my 100th fic should be Jonsa and smut cause that's who the fuck I am.  
> Also I got the faint idea from "theres nothing holdin me back" by Sean Mendes  
> Thank you to my darling beta, Elsa. Please comment and kudos!  
> xx  
> t  
> Come talk to me on tumblr: Mickey-mousemilkovich

The first time Jon meets Sansa Stark, it’s at an office party. He’s heard of her of course, not only is she his boss, Daenerys’ stylist, but also one of her close friends. He only sees Daenerys, when she comes down to his office in the tech lab, to berate him about his romantic life and offer to set him up on blind dates. 

They’d went to college together, and been friends for years. However, now, at 28, Daenerys has become more pushy than ever to get him to find somebody. A girlfriend. It was all hypocritical. Apparently it was okay for her to be single and go on dates with bachelors, but he needed to settle down. Made a lot of sense. 

He didn’t exactly want to be at work longer than he has to be, but Daenerys wanted him there. And well, there was expensive scotch and it was free. So was the food. So he guesses he could suck it up for a little bit. He’s leaning against a high top table, drinking said scotch, and waiting for a good opportunity to sneak out, when someone approaches him. 

She’s quite tall, with long, bright red hair. It fell in curls down her back. She gorgeous. She’s got blue eyes that are heavily made up. He can see a gold hoop in her nose and bright red lipstick. She got a smile playing on her lips, and his eyes trail down her body. This is a work event, yet she’s dressed in a black bralette or crop top, covered in a black blazer, high waisted leggings and red heels. A thin gold chain falls between her cleavage and she’s got a martini glass in her hand. She’s drop dead gorgeous and doesn’t look a hair out of place.He supposes she can wear anything she wants, when she dresses the boss. 

 

“Jon Snow,” she holds out a hand, “I’m Sansa Stark.”

“Nice to meet you,” he says, shaking her hand, in nervous awe.  
“You as well. Dany’s told me so much about you. Apparently you keep the whole company running.”

He feels his cheeks heat, “I wouldn’t say that.”

“Of course you do. Without you we’d have no internet, and fancy technology shit,” she waves a hand, “I’m not good with that stuff.” 

“Well without you, Dany’d be walking around in sweatpants all the time.”

She raises her glass, “Well I’ll drink to that.” 

Jon takes a drink and smiles, she smiles back,“So you’re looking ready to go.”

“I am, it’s been a long week.”

“I always tell Dany not to do these things on Friday’s, everyone’s tired of her by then,” she says, flicking her hand in the air.

“No, never, I,” Jon splutters. 

She raises a perfect eyebrow, “Even I’m tired of her, and I love the girl to death. Anyway, she tells me you’ve got a presentation next week?” She asks, leaning against the table. 

“Yeah, I’ve got to explain our new programming to our vendors to get more money,” he mumbles, feeling sick just thinking about it. 

“Sounds like you’d rather be in your little cave,” she says, smiling. 

“I would, I hate public speaking. Hence why I’m a computer nerd.” 

“A cute one,” she says from behind her glass. 

His cheeks flush, and she laughs, “Well I do a lot of public speaking so if you need any help, I’d be more than happy to help you.” 

“Really?” 

“Oh for sure, give me your phone,” she demands, setting her glass on the table. 

He reaches in his pocket and hands it over to her. She smiles as she enters her number and hands it back to him.  
“Thanks, I may take you up on that.” 

“I hope you do,” she smiles, downing her drink, before tossing her hair over her shoulder, “I’d better get going.”

Jon tries to hide his disappointment but he’s a bit drunk, and she laughs at the look on his face, 

 

“I have to babysit my niece and nephews tomorrow morning, otherwise we could for sure hang out,” 

Jon nods and downs his own drink, he’ll probably get out of here now that she’s leaving too. They’ve killed a lot of time. Plus he’ll have to go home and stare at her number for about five hours before he can even think about calling her. 

“Next time,” 

She smiles and comes up, kissing his cheek softly, “Goodbye, Jon.” 

He’s so gone. He watches her say goodbye to a few more people, and then she’s gone. 

 

**

 

He’s busy the rest of the weekend. He takes Ghost on his daily run, and he meets the boys for lunch, watches the basketball game. Before he knows it, it’s Monday and Daenerys is calling him into her office. His presentation is Wednesday and he’s about to shit bricks. He’s repeatedly told her he doesn’t want to do it, and she’d repeatedly told her that it was in his job description.

She looks as good as ever, hair in an intricate braided design, pink lips smiling at him, dressed in a white sweater dress with green knee high boots,  
“Jon, how’s it going?”

“It’s going good Dany, what can I do for you? I’m working on my proposal, I promise,” 

She laughs, “Oh I’m sure you have. I heard you met Sansa, finally.” 

Jon looks at her for a moment, “Um, yes,”

“She’s lovely isn’t she?” She asks, although it isn’t really a question.

“Very. Anyway, did you want to look over what I have so far?” He asks, quickly trying to change the subject. 

She looks at him, calculating, before waving him around her desk,  
“Yeah, show me what you’ve got.”

Jon’s almost done with his presentation when there’s a soft knock on her door. Daenerys calls,  
“Come in,” and in walks Sansa, carrying a garment bag. Her hair is in two French braids, she’s wearing purple lipstick today, with a white silk button down shirt, a black pencil skirt a few inches too short for an office and small black heels. She looks like every school girl fantasy she’s ever had. She smiles like she knows this. 

“Dany! Jon!” She hangs the bag on a hook near the bathroom in Dany’s office and gives them each a hug. She smells like apples and it makes Jon smile,  
“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” she says, collapsing into the nearest chair. 

 

“Nonsense,” Daenerys says, “Join us! Jon’s just showing me his presentation.” 

“Ooh, let me see!” 

“No, no, it’s really not,” Jon tries to say, but then Sansa’s out of her seat and on the other side of him, 

“Come on!” 

He briefly runs through it, and they both approve, 

 

“It’ll be good, so long as you work on your nerves. It’s not good to be so nervous Jon, it makes people think you’re lying,” Daenerys says. 

“It does! I told him to call me if he needs help.” 

“Take her up on that Jon,” Daenerys says seriously. 

“I will.” 

Sansa smiles at him, “Sounds good. Now get out, we’ve got work to do!”

He looks to Daenerys, “I’m done boss?”

“Aye aye captain,” she waves a hand at him and he waves, leaving the room. Two women that beautiful have no business together. 

He’s not really worried about his project until it gets late. He’s not a public speaker, never has. It’s not that he doesn’t know the information, it’s that he can’t talk about it. His face turns red and he stutters and it’s a disaster. No one’s listening at that point. And Daenerys’ is right, their vendors will think he’s lying. This is not what he signed up for, though generally Daenerys does try to keep him out of things like this, because their friends. However now, he’s their head technology liaison of the company, he’s gotta be the face. 

He doesn’t really think twice about texting Sansa, 

Jon: Hey, I know it’s late but could I come over? You can help me with my presentation skills. 

Sansa: of course. Give me a half hour. I’ll send you my address. 

Sansa only lives about fifteen minutes away, in a brick apartment building, with 24 hour security. They check his ID as he signs in, the guy giving him a very creepy look, and he heads up to her apartment. It’s a very classy looking place, and he knocks on the door three times, about falling over when she finally opens the door. 

Her hair falls down her back, stick straight, and she’s dressed in a pale pink silk teddy, breasts engulfed in pale lace, wearing black stockings and a garter belt, and an open black silk robe. Her head is tilted to the side, and there’s a coy smile on her glossy lips,  
“Hey Jon.”

Jon stares, flabbergasted, and looks around, waiting for this to be some sort of joke. He has to stand there, just staring at her for at least three minutes. She looks so fucking good, he’s trying so hard not to get a boner like he’s fifteen. “Um, hi,” 

He’s not sure what he missed, as he’s wearing a fucking NYU sweatshirt and jeans. 

She straightens up at his confusion, and her boobs fall slightly back into her dress, whereas before he thought he was seconds away from seeing areola. It’s better, however it just gives him the opportunity to turn his gaze to her soft looking thighs, “What?”

“Nothing, um, you look lovely but,” he stutters out, this can’t possibly be for him, “I just came to talk about my proposal.” 

She stares at him. She’s standing tall and lithe, hair thrown over her shoulder, hand on her hip that’s tipped up, when a look of realization crosses her face. She slouches, her hip drops. Her mouth drops open, “You, you messaged me to come over, after eleven at night, to talk about work,” she says slowly, eyes widening with every word. 

 

Jon’s having a really hard time looking her in the eye, between the pale skin of her neck, breasts and thighs, he just wants to run his tongue, he looks up, “Yes,” he responds. Out of all the things in the world he expected to happen tonight, this was literally last on the list. 

“And you actually wanted to talk about work?” She demands, eyes narrowing now, hand snaking up to twirl a strand of her hair in a nervous manner. 

He looks at her then, taking in her narrowed eyes, “Um, yes,” he says slowly. 

 

“Not sex?” She asks, crossing her arms over her chest. Not really helping the staring her in the eye situation. Her breasts sit up even more now and he forces himself to look away from the curve of her soft, luscious, pale, 

“Um, no,” he says confused. Do people not do that anymore? He knew it was late but? She’d said if he needed help to call. 

 

She stares at him for a moment longer and finally she snatches her robe around herself, hiding all that pale skin from view, and storms in through her house, “For fucks sake Jon Snow!” 

He follows her in, shutting the door, and she’s stomping across the hardwood floors as well as she can in stockings, she yanks a package of cigarettes off the kitchen table and a lighter, and lights one, 

“Who in the world messages a woman after eleven o’clock at night if it’s not a booty call?” She exhales angrily and sucks in another puff. 

“I didn’t,” he stands awkwardly in her living room, staring at her. 

“I mean for fucks sake! You’ve never heard, after eleven, he ain’t leaving til seven,”  
she asks, waving her arm around wildly. She’s fierce as ever and he’s sure she’d make a much scarier picture if her robe wasn’t so tight around her he could see the outline of everything, and she didn’t have the garter belt on, “No I didn’t,”

“Good lord, and now you’ve seen me,” she finally looks at him, blue eyes wide, “Oh my god. You’ve seen me in thigh highs. Work is gonna be so awkward,” she mumbles to herself, turning away from him. He can hear her laugh a few seconds later, and she shakes her head and takes another puff. 

“I’m sorry, I can go,” he moves towards the door, and she finishes her cigarette, putting it out on an ashtray on her kitchen table, and popping a breath mint in her mouth. 

“No, sit down. I can help you, Jesus,” she shakes her head, “I just thought, never mind,” she sits down, on the couch next to him. 

“No, you weren’t wrong, I just, I swear to god I came here for work,” Jon says sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

 

She looks up at him, “But?” 

He rubs his hands on his jeans, “I think it’s clear that I wasn’t expecting that, but, you’re one of the sexiest women I’ve ever seen. I’d be lucky to,” 

She smirks, getting on her knees and moving closer to him, “You’d be lucky to what?”

“May I kiss you?” 

Sansa smiles and closes the distance between them, and kisses Jon fiercely. She tastes strongly of mint and tangles her hands in his hair. He kisses back and she crawls into his lap, kissing him harder. She cradles his face in her hands, kissing him as if trying to learn the taste of his mouth. 

He tears open her robe, and starts kissing down her neck, making her moan softly, “Jon,” she says softly, as his hands hold at her her hips. He rubs circles into her skin with his thumbs as he kisses her, and she shrugs off the robe. 

He can truly enjoy her body now, the pale skin of her collar bones that he licks over, the curve of her supple breasts, the smooth skin of her hips. Her hips rock down against his, and she pulls his mouth back to hers, panting into his mouth. He slips the dress down her shoulders, and breaks away, moaning at her breasts. They’re perky, with bright pink nipples and he ducks down to pull one into his mouth. He wants to taste every inch of her soft skin. He wants to make her come over and over, and scream his name. He slides his hand up her side to cup her other breast, thumbing her nipple. She moans loudly at that, and bucks against him and he stands up, picking her up with him, 

 

“Where’s the bedroom?” he rasps.

“To the left,” she moans, wrapping her legs around his waist. He’s so hard he can feel his dick pressing against the confines of his jeans, but he’s also caught up in Sansa moaning into his ear. He moves to stop, and he gently sets her on the bed, standing above her, undressing. He yanks his sweatshirt over his head and Sansa moans at the sight of bare chest. She lifts a hand to run fingers across his abs . She moves to kiss them, and he stops her, “You’ll get your chance,” he says with a smirk. 

He kicks off his shoes and undoes his belt, carefully undoing his zipper. Sansa shucks off her dress and he groans at her naked body, settling himself over her. She’s so fucking sexy with her pale skin and perky breasts, flat stomach and thick hips, bald pussy hidden by muscular thighs. He wants so fucking bad. 

“You’re fucking beautiful, I just want to…” Jon rasps, burying his face in her neck, “ just wanna fucking eat you up,” 

He licks and sucks his way down her body, spending extra time on playing with her nipples, loving when she moans and bucks against him, hands tugging on his hair. She’s extremely sensitive, whimpering into his neck every time he nibbles or flicks them hard. He doesn’t give her a chance to catch up as he licks into her belly button, and grabs her thighs, to spread them open, to get to what he wants. 

 

“Jon, oh god,” she moans, sitting up slightly, as if to stop him, as he settles himself in front of her pussy. It was so wet. She was so wet. Jon felt a little hazy just at the sight.He loved eating pussy, and he just knew she would taste amazing, and come so sweetly on his tongue. Call his name so loudly. 

“I told you I was gonna eat you,” he says, licking from her hole to her clit. She tastes musky and heady and Jon swallows heavy as her taste rolls over his tongue. 

“Oh god,” she moans, falling back down, as he starts in. 

“You taste so fucking good,” he tumbled against her pussy. He laps up the wetness that has coasted her lips and inner thighs, enjoying her soft sounds. He licks into her hole, dipping his tongue in to suckle at it. She cries out, until Jon slows down, and switches to broad strokes across her pussy. 

Her rubs her thighs as they start to shake and swirls his tongue around her clit. She tenses slightly and he rests a hand on her stomach, licking more gently, easing her into it. It’s not until she bucks hard against his face, that he latches on and sucks softly. 

He eats pussy like it’s his fucking job and she can’t help but tangle her hands in his hair, as he sucks on her clit and slowly pushes two fingers inside her. She’s so wet they slid right in and she’s pretty sure both of them moan. She clenches down like she would around his cock, and bucks her hips. She’s so close to coming. 

He licks around his fingers as he curls them to find her g spot and she lets out a squeal, “Don’t stop, don’t stop,” she moans, hips bucking against his face. He feels so good, and she’s so wet she’s probably ruined her bedsheets but she just wants to come, just from his mouth and fingers. 

He goes harder, tongue flicking at her clit as his fingers thrust in and out, rubbing against her g spot with every pass. She clamps her thighs around his head, bucking wildly. Finally his lips attach around her clit again and he sucks hard. She presses his head harder against her cunt as she starts shaking, “Shit!” She screams, clenching around his fingers. 

He works her through it as she comes down, and her legs fall away, and her release on his head becomes weaker. He raises his head and looks at her, panting. She’s breathing heavily herself and there’s a light sheen of sweat across her whole body. Jon’s so hard he’s rutting against the mattress and he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, “It was good?”

“ Of course,” she exclaims breathlessly, “it was good. Where did you learn to eat pussy like that?” 

He shrugs, “I’ve had a couple girlfriends,”

“A couple girlfriends?! Boy you should be in porn,” she sits up and reaches to tug him up so she can kiss him eagerly. She scratches her long, red nails across his shoulders and he shudders, licking into her mouth, she breaks away, “come on Jon, fuck me, please,”

He kisses her softly, “You’re ready to go again?” He asks surprised. 

She smiles, “I’m ready to go all night if you let me. I want you in me, Jon” she says coyly, reaching down to grab his dick. She strokes it and he moans, leaning his head back, he’d happily come like this, right into her hand, no fuss. 

“Shit, Sansa,” he moans, “You have a condom?” He asks, as she brushes her thumb over the leaking head. She takes her wet thumb away and bring it up to her mouth, looking at him from under her lashes as she sucks it. He groans and she smirks. 

She reaches over into her nightstand, pulling out a strip, raising her eyebrow. Jon smirks and kisses her, tearing one off the roll and sliding it on. He lifts her leg, hand rubbing over the smooth skin, one hand gripping the base of his cock, before he starts pushing inside of her, 

“Oh god,” he groans bottoming out, “you’re tight, feels so good,” he says, hips resting against hers, giving her a second to adjust. 

“Jon,” she moans, hips already rocking towards him, “come on, fuck me,” she says, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulls out and rocks back in, setting a slow but steady pace, “shit, you’re so big,” she pants, “come on Jon, fuck me with your big cock,” she teases breathlessly, glint in her eye. He pants, bracing one arm against the mattress, for more leverage. He pushes her leg up more so he can get deeper and she lets out a squeal, dragging her nails down his back, “Like that, come on,” she arches her back, and he latches onto a nipple, flicking it with his tongue. 

It’s so damn good, Jon feels like he could come at any second, and it doesn’t help with Sansa’s constant dirty talk, the way she punctuates each word by clenching around him, and her scratching at his back. He leans down to suck at her neck and she moans, taking his hand and bringing it down to her clit, “Right here, I’m going to come, make me come Jon,” she rasps, blue eyes wide, mouth looking bruised from all the kissing. 

He rubs her clit firmly and rocks into her, sucking at her neck hard and reaching down to flick a nipple with his nail, then she’s coming, wet cunt squeezing around his cock, sending him right after her. His orgasm hits him hard and he groans loudly, eyes squeezing shut. He all but collapses on her through the aftershocks and when he comes back, she’s panting, tears in her eyes, “Holy shit, you know how to make a girl come,”

He laughs, kissing her hard, “Glad I could be of service my lady.” He just made Sansa Stark orgasm so hard she cried.He tells her as much and she slaps his shoulder, rolling her eyes. 

 

He pulls out slowly, and ties up the condom, tossing it in the trash next to her bed. He flops down besides her, and she turns to her side, placing her hand on his chest, “That was good.” 

“Hell yeah it was,” he laughs. 

She smiles, pushing a curl behind his ear, “I like you Jon Snow.” 

“I like you too,” he says, staring at the way her hair touches her nipple.

“As in I want to do this again many times, but you also owe me dinner.” 

He leans in to kiss her, “I can deal with that,” 

“Good, because as soon as you’re ready, I’m going to ride you,” she whispers, biting her bottom lip. 

He pulls her closer, and she wraps her leg around his, “So we’ll work on my presentation tomorrow?” She flips him off and he laughs, burying his face in her neck.


End file.
